User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive16
---- osu screen shot hey queen genda heres my screen shot of osu game i was play just now Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 22:10, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Nico Nico...? I think I heard of it.. kinda, is that the one with parodies, LOTS AND LOTS OF PARODIES OF IE?! :O Wait, could you give me a link? :) Ah thank you! Lol, I guess im gonna search so many ace attorney 5 stuff there soon XD re : Editing Okay Genda~! I'll add a summary from now on~ ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 13:29/13.4.2013 Re:Navigation templates Oh thanks for reminding! :D 10:46, April 14, 2013 (UTC) NPC Template Just wanna let you know something: Your new template lets the noinclude code at the top of the page~ I'm sure you'll fix it xD Can I help you doing that job ? SnowyBoy❄ 11:23, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Lol, it's okay xD When I sent this message, you already fixed it xD Okay, I'll do some~! SnowyBoy❄ 11:31, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Profile Oh sistah, I'm just playing around with my CSS for a bit... The Active Admin Template is still hidden, so I still got the category, but not showing the thing. I'm currently testing hehe... What if I could make something pretty cool later when I finish exam? Who knows what will come? (I bet you missed that "Genda-san! >w<") Eh? XD http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 13:18, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Congrats ww~ Thanks and you're welcome~! It's not a problem for me to work hard on the wiki if the wiki needs it~ I'm. even enjoying editing sometimes~ Of course, I will stay and work hard for the wiki until... I think I will see that later~ XD Thanks again~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 13:54, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Best Match Mixi Max Hey, I was adding some best match mixi maxes when I saw you had done the first half and was going to do the 2nd half. Is it okay that I add the rest of them now? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 15:36, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Also, shouldn't there be links to the Characters and skills/hissatsu? For example when Amagi and Mahoro are another model of "Azu", that there's a link to Aza from Aoba^^ GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 15:47, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, for the mixi-maxing characters and skills/hissatsu, okay. But I think at least somewhere in the wiki the "original model" should be mentioned well or linked to.. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 15:50, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Ah, wait. So Aoi and Aki's mixi-max is a recolor of Border. Should a line of trivia be added to both Aoi and Aki with: "Mixi-maxed with other character's name she looks like Border". ? And most of those players have a picture, but too bad we don't have a picture of all best match mixi-maxes ;/ GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 15:56, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I understand. I'm not sure if anyone's ever gonna look for "Azu", to see if his model is used for a mixi-max though xD. I'd think people would search it the way I said it. Both would be possible, but I really think people would search for it on the more known characters...nobody will ever get the idea to look at Azu's page :P GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 16:08, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Ah, right. I'll see whether I add it on the scout characters' pages, as some are really hard. (For example "Reina" --> Yagami Reina or the scout character Reina? And some characters don't yet exist on the wiki). Seeya~ GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 16:18, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Umm... ~gulp~ first time..., so... I saw that you were adding more gameplay-oriented pages, so I wanted to ask you, if some of these things could be included in the wiki?... 17:45, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I'll look what I can do.. 18:02, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Galleries? Genda, just asking. Can I ask why there's a gallery over Asurei Rune's page itself? I thought that galleries were supposed to be on a separate page/tab, then why is it in the page itself? Also, why is there a gallery of Episode 048 (Chrono Stone)? I thought galleries only apply on character articles, it's just that... the gallery in Episode 48 feels out of place, since galleries in episode articles are very rare, if the reason is that the photos are out of place in the article because there is no section to add the photos, so if there are plots on articles, then would the gallery photos be moved to the plot section? Hoping for your answer; Okay, I understand. Nice work on the Manual of Style, also LOL. That's to be expected with Fubuki XD Fubuki has many fangirls/fanboys with secret folders... XD Wait, if I remember correctly, the old skin was... Monobook? What happened to it? Monobook is still accessible? :O Too bad though, having the overall navigation in the left corner was nice XD That's too bad :/ Monobook was fine. Is there like... a way to edit CSS or something? Re Warning Sorry queen Genda about it i was trying to do a birthday thing Im so sorry Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 09:58, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: *referee whistle* Ah, nice one! :D LOL, 'Wall of Shame' XD Somehow, the word 'Hall of Fame' comes into my mind from Pokemon XD But, seriously nice one :) And once again, I'm envious of how you can read Japanese ;_; --> points at your edits on the skills and translation of it ;_; Anyways, even though there isn't any pun for the page, it's okay :) Oh yeah, wanna go to the chat? I don't have anyone to chat right now ;_; Or are you busy at the moment? :O Admin Hey Genda! I was wondering why User:Fideo Ardena is still an admin? I mean his last edit was way back in 2011... 11:03, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Arigatou~!!!/Thank Ü Present! Arigatou Genda-san!!! ^^ 7:13 pm 4/16/2013 (UTC) Re:*Takes out red card* Ah okay~! I will use it from now on~ Thanks for informing me~ It's a nice name~! Though, was that red card for me to give it to other users or for me?~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 13:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) re: Fanart? Hey Genda, so, about that, I made the Happy Birthday part of it (and it already exists in the wiki :O) and the Shuu part, I did make it the same but if you feel like it's useless for the wiki, then delete it :/ Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 13:37/16.4.2013 Well, I don't know if you'll believe me or not, I had drawn it.... Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 14:34/16.4.2013 Re:Categories Gomenesai Genda-san, I didn't know, thank you for informing me~^^ 03:33 pm 4/17/2013 (UTC) Excuse me Genda, you just deleted the sprites for mine and Gavinmatsukaze01's signatures.....=.= ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix ' ' ' ' 07:44, April 17, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Question Ya Genda~! Just a question, on the Hissatsu pages a slideshow with 10 pics, Keshin no slideshows, right?~ also, what about the Hissatsu Tactics?~ It is bit difficult to have 10 pics for a Tactic isn't it?~ Also, should Kirino and Shinsuke's page have a gallery?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 14:31, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thanks~! ^^ I will start to remove the slideshows from the Keshin pages after I am back from school~ I will also try to lesser the Hissatsu Tactics~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 05:21, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Chrono Stone redirect Hey Genda, I saw you renamed the CS game's article...and now all links are kinda wrong. I don't know if you were planning on changing them, but as for now it's a lot of redirects etc. which is really annoying^^'' Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 05:39, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Are you busy? Genda, are you busy? I was wondering that if we could talk about AA more on the chat again XD So.... wait. The second case is... about a freaking parade with a championship belt of.... a person in a fox suit? O_O Err.... ah..... I think we should just watch the spoiler videos for it when it's released XD Re: Friendly Reminder Ok thanks, i'll look out for that from now on ^_^ Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 10:29, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Opening Infobox Hey Genda, I've just noticed that when you add the Template Opening Infobox, the category Anime Opening Themes is automatically added. This is good, but not for all openings. There are some game-only openings, too. So they also automatically get this category, which is wrong. I could try to edit the template etc. myself, but I'm afraid something might go wrong, and I might as well ask you as your knowledge about templates etc. is much bigger ;D Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:29, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Questions Hello. I needed to ask a few questions. *From the Wii section, do character articles need to have a Base Stats sub-section, like the At Lvl.99 section? *Do skills also need to have a game profile like in characters? *Should the scout character template need to have a "Dub name" sction inside the template? Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 09:57/19.4.2013 Okay, so, about the skills, game profiles are not needed? I thought they were necessary. About the scout character template, I do have average template knowledge, so I think I'll make the scout character template in my sandbox. Nevertheless, you're here if I won't be able to make it xD Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 10:28/19.4.2013 I meant something like this Endou's profile section. Shouldn't the same be done with skills too? Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 10:35/19.4.2013 Re:Profile Aw dang! Well... I guess.. I'll have to revert it back... I didn't remove any advertisement's though :< http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 10:40, April 19, 2013 (UTC) It isn't a big problem and my new profile works fine with the rails on hehe... You could check that out! I've just finished it. http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 10:44, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Scout Character template Hello Genda. Here's my sandbox, and my idea on adding the dub name inside the template : Sandbox. (Note : The "Dub" part is not displayed in the template because of the use of the parser template "if") I tested it, and look how this template looks (I know Endou is not a scout character xD) http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/EndouScoutExample_zps3133f293.png Also, I added that parser function so that the "Dub" part gets erased if the scout character does not have a known dub name. Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 11:02/19.4.2013 Sorry I apologize for the inconvenience. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 05:28, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Scout Template Hello Genda. I've tried to add the nickname section in the template. Here are the two results I got. So, which one do you like? P.S. Self-study and Khoi's explanations taught me the working of a parser function. Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 09:10/20.4.2013 Hello, I don't really understand, do you mean I mustn't upload an image that is from the wiki? No Dub name Here Genda. http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/ScoutExampleNoDub_zps5ab0d966.png It really looks bad with those extra borders :/ Edit : About the border color thing, I'll add it. Btw, I am editing this template (the one which has errors when no dub name is given) and trying to fix it. Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 13:05/21.4.2013 GENDA!!!!!!!!!!!! I fixed the template on my own... Here → My first self-made-parser-function-used template I hope you like it ^_^ So, here's how it works. If the dub name of a character is given, the template will automatically have all the separate borders. (much like the Example No.2) If the dub name is not given, the lines will be automatically removed and only a Nickname section will remain there. P.S. Had to use 4 times the same parameter in #if: for removing the not-given dub name and fixing the Nickname section. Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 09:45/22.4.2013 Done. Editing all the articles now. Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 13:45/22.4.2013